Gaung
by good air
Summary: "Karena diantara semua yang kubenci, yang paling kubenci adalah diriku sendiri." Fic for HTNH. gomen karena ngambil start duluan.
1. Chapter 1

HAPPY HTNH!

Disclaimer: Mashasi Kishimoto-sensei~ kapan kau akan memberikan Naruto padaku? *Ngarep*

Warning: OOC, gaje, seting diluar dunia ninja.

Pairing: NaruHina

Jika anda tak suka warning atau pairing diatas, silahkan klik tombol back.

Disebuah hari yang cerah, diatap sebuah gedung pencakar langit, nampaklah sepasang mata beriris putih sedang menatap langit. Pemilik mata tersebut adalah seorang anak perempuan bergaun putih yang senada dengan kulit putih susunya. Rambut hitamnya yang dibiarkan tergerai membingkai wajah manisnya, hanya dihiasi dengan bando berwarna putih gading. Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang mata biru langit tengah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Perlahan tapi pasti, anak bermata biru tadi, mendekati si anak perempuan. "Hai! Kau anak yang baru pindah itu yah?" Tanya anak bermata biru tadi sembari menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyum hangatnya.

_Jeruk?_ Adalah hal pertama yang terbersit dibenak si anak saat melihat anak lelaki didepannya. Tubuhnya yang dibalut baju kaus dan celana pendek yang berwarna orange dengan motif jeruk, tentu membuatnya berfikir demikian. Apalagi ditambah dengaan warna rambutnya yang kuning bersinar dan warna matanya yang sebiru langit, pasti membuat siapa saja menjadi silau melihat banyaknya warna terang yang menempel dibadan si anak lelaki.

Sambil tersenyum, ia pun menjawab. "Benar. Aku memang baru pindah kemari. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal. Kalau namamu?" Sontak, Hinata terkejut dengan dirinya. Tak biasanya ia dapat bicara begitu lancar. Apalagi bila berhadapan dengan orang baru. Bila dapat membalas sapaan dengan 'Hai' saja itu sudah termasuk hebat. Entah mengapa, bersama anak didepannya ini ia merasa amat tenang.

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal!" Ujar Naruto bersemangat. Lalu perhatiannya kembali ke Hinata. "Hei kau tahu? Jarang aku melihat orang yang mau pergi ke atap. Apalagi anak perempuan sepertimu. Memang apa sih yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Mendengar dan melihat." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Mendengar dan melihat?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti kata-kata teman barunya yang aneh ini.

"Kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan kau lihat saat sedang berada disini. Cobalah tutup matamu dan dengarkan sekitarmu." Penasaran, lalu Naruto pun menutup matanya.

Awalnya, Naruto sama sekali tak merasakan apapun. Saat hampir membuka matanya, perasaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata menghampiri Naruto. Angin yang bertiup membawa kesejukan berbaur dengan kehangatan yang dibawa matahari membuat Naruto dapat melupakan segala kegusaran penyebab dirinya berada disini.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto bersenandung kecil. Sayang, kenikmatan yang dialaminya harus terganggu oleh sebuah suara yang menyadarkannya. "Naruto, kau mau jadi teman baikku tidak?"

"Hahaha..." tawa Naruto terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau tak perlu bertanya untuk menjadi temanku tahu." ujar Naruto sembari merangkul Hinata *Ini belum masuk romance, mereka masih kecil dan polos*. Mendapat perlakuan Naruto, Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Naru-chan, kau tidak risih dengan mataku?" tanya Hinata. Selama ini ia selalu mendapat perlakuan yang 'berbeda' akibat matanya ini. Mendengar itu, Naruto terlihat kesal membuat Hinata makin yakin kalau temannya itu risih dengan matanya.

"Aku gak risih kok." jawab Naruto kentus.

"Lalu kenapa kesal gitu?"

"Siapa yang tidak kesal coba kalau dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan'" seru Naruto kesal. Sedangkan Hinata terkikik.

"Oh ya, Naru-chan kau berbakat musik ya? Kau pasti bisa jadi penyanyi terkenal..." puji Hinata sungguh-sungguh. Tadi ia mendengar suara Naruto saat bersenandung kecil tadi. Suaranya sangat bagus, membuat Hinata terhanyut tadi.

Diluar dugaan, senyum bagai mentari Naruto tiba-tiba pupus saat mendengar Hinata bicara begitu. Padahal bukannya seharusnya dia senang dipuji seperti itu?

"Hinata, itu tak mungkin terjadi." kata Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Hee? Kenapa?"

"Karena... aku benci musik. Musik membuatku selalu kesepian. Ialah yang telah merebut ayah sehingga terlalu sibuk untuk mau menemaniku. Dan dia juga yang telah membunuh ibu..." ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas berat. Melihat hal itu, Hinata tersenyum lambut.

"Naru-chan, kalau memang begitu penilaianmu akan musik. Aku berjanji aku pasti akan mengubahnya." kata Hinata. Tebersit semangat membara dimatanya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah teman barunya itu. Dalam hati ia berjanji, ia pasti akan menjaga Hinata.

Kring... kring... kring...

"Ugh..." suara dering jam wekerku membuat mimpiku seketika itu juga menjadi buyar. _Ternyata Cuma mimpi_ pikirku kecewa. _Kejadian yang sama tak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya bukan?_

Tertangkap oleh sudut mataku sebuah jendela berwarna orange cerah yang serasi dengan kamarku yang didominasi warna orange. Tepat disamping jendela, sebuah tanaman bertengger manis diatas meja bulat kecil.

Tatapanku sendu melihat tanaman itu. Perlahan kejadian hari itu kembali berputar di memoriku...

Flash Back

Di malam yang bertaburkan bintang gemerlapan itu, hatiku diliputi kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Bagai mana tidak? Aku bersama sahabat terbaikku, Hinata telah berhasil lolos audisi yang menjadi impian kami sejak kecil.

"Naruto!" suara Hinata bergema di pinggir sebuah tebing tempatku sedang bersantai menikmati malam. Memang saat itu aku pergi ke sebuah tebing yang merupakan tempat tertinggi di kotaku. Terlebih lagi, tempat ini menghadap kota. Jadi dari tempat ini, kita akan dapat melihat seluruh kota Konoha dengan jelas.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Hinata berlari ke arahku. Melihat hal itu, aku tak dapat menahan senyum. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama. Pijakan Hinata retak! Seakan dengan gerakan lambat, wajah Hinata yang memucat. Tanpa sadar Naruto telah berlari kearah Hinata.

Dan malam itu, teriakan memilukan berkumandang. Tanda akhir dari sebuah pertemuan.

End Flash Back

Saat memikirkan kematian Hinata, rasa marah dan kecewa menyatu menjadi satu. Aku marah pada Hinata yang tidak memenuhi janjinya, marah pada Tebing yang membuat Hinata mati, marah pada orang-orang yang mengasihaniku, bukannya membenciku. Tapi kemarahan terbesar justru ku tujukan pada diriku sendiri. Diriku yang bodoh untuk memutuskan pergi ke tebing dan tak bisa menjaga Hinata dan memenuhi janjiku.

Semakin kupikirkan, aku tahu kalau hal itu percuma saja. Dia tak akan kembali. Tapi... Berhenti memikirkannya membuatku takut aku akan melupakannya. Dan begitu tersadar, aku sudah tak mempunyai teman baik lagi.

Teman? Tentu saja aku punya. Bahkan aku punya sekumpulan fans girl berkat wajah tampan dan senyum manisku. Selain itu aku juga pandai dalam bidang olahraga dan akademik. Orang-orang akan mengatakan aku anak yang sempurna.

Tapi... Mereka tak tahu. Dibalik semua itu, mereka sama sekali tak mengenalku. Yang mereka kenal cuma topeng yang selalu ku pakai sejak Hinata meninggal. Mereka tak pernah mengenal sosok dibalik topeng itu. Mungkin memang benar julukan mereka untukku, sang pangeran mentari yang kehilangan kehangatannya.

Aku menghela napas berat melihat tanaman itu lagi. Tanaman yang merupakan pemberian terakhir Hinata yang baru kuterima kemarin. Kata ibu Hinata, tanaman ini tak pernah berbunga lagi semenjak Hinata meninggal. Hah... Aku tak habis pikir, tuan dan tanamannya ternyata sama-sama aneh.

Kulirik jam weker yang telah menunjukan pukul 06.30 tepat. _Ohh... sial!_ Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Ohayou minna." sapa seorang pemuda dengan penuh semangat, tak lupa memasang senyum lebar khasnya. Melihat hal itu para siswi langsung meleleh sedangkan para siswa menatap sinis pemuda blonde itu.

Mendapat perlakuan semacam itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi sang pemuda. Sambil terus melemparkan senyum yang dapat melelehkan para siswi, dia melangkah menuju tempat duduknya.

_Nah, satu lagi hari membosankan _batin sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

Lalu masuklah seorang pria berambut silver dengan masker menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya dengan hanya menyisakan bagian mata ke atas. Diwajahnya nampak luka memanjang dibagian mata kirinya. Yah... Hal itu tek mengurangi jumlah siswa yang menyukainya sih. Paling tidak dia guru kedua yang paling populer setelah Umino Iruka.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru."

Begitu mendengar hal itu, kelas yang tadinya hening langsung ricuh. Semuanya asik membicarakan bagaimana rupa sang murid baru.

"Semuanya tenang!" kata Kakashi mencoba menenangkan murid-muridnya. Setelah agak tenang, ia menyuruh si murid untuk masuk.

Merasa terganggu akan suara ricuh teman-temannya, Naruto pun mengalihkan matanya yang semula memandang langit biru melalui jendela yang tepat berada disebelahnya, beralih ke arah seorang gadis didepan kelas.

Napas Naruto tercekat begitu melihat gadis yang ada didepannya. Seorang gadis berwajah manis dengan kulit putih membungkus tubuhnya. Matanya yang berwarna putih, dan rambut hitamnya yang digerai menghiasi wajah manisnya. Membuat para siswa bersiul-siul riang bagaikan burung-burung pada pagi hari *?*. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto tercekat.

"Hi, Hinata..." gumam Naruto lirih.

# To Be Continued#

YEAH! I'm back!

Gomen minna-san karena aku ngambil start duluan. Soalnya ada urusan, jadi aku harus pergi ke tempat yang tidak ada sinyalnya T_T

Yah sudahlah daripada mendengar curhat gak penting dari author lebih baik...

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mashasi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, gaje, seting diluar dunia ninja

Pairing: NaruHina

"Hi, Hinata..." gumam Naruto lirih. Betapa tak percayanya ia dengan indra pengelihatannya.

"Ha, hai semua. Namaku Echo mulai sekarang akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian. Mohon bantuannya." kata Echo sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Akhirnya! Ada juga anak perempuan yang lembut disini. Kupikir populasinya sudah punah." Seru salah seorang murid cowok. Tentu saja dengan diiringi deathglare dari seluruh murid cewek dan seruan setuju dari para murid cowok.

Diantara keributan yang terjadi akibat perdebatan yang mulai berlangsung antara para murid cewek dan cowok, sepasang mata biru sedang beradu dengan pandangan sepasang mata putih yang seolah saling memantulkan pandangan yang lain.

Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkal laku anak didiknya. _Sudahlah mereka tak akan diam _iner Kakashi. Lalu Kakashi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya dengan gadis yang akan menjadi anak didiknya. Ternyata yang diperhatikan sedang sibuk bertukar pandang dengan anak blonde pembuat onar nomor satu disekolah ini.

Melihat pemandangan ini, seulas senyum akan terlihat diwajah tampan Kakashi jika tak tertutup masker hitamnya. Terbersit ide berlian dikepala guru hentai satu ini.

"Hinata, kau boleh duduk disamping Naruto." mendengar pengumuman Kakashi, seluruh isi kelas langsung akan memprotes tak terima. Namun akibat mendapat death glare dari Kakashi, seisi kelas hanya dapat tertunduk lesu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika Kakashi yang biasanya cuek mengeluarkan death glarenya hanya demi mempertahankan sebuah argumen, maka jangan berani melawan. Sudah ada sebuah meja rusak yang menjadi bukti nyata akan kekuatan Kakashi.

"Iya." lalu tanpa keraguan yang selalu ditunjukannya jika berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang baru saat bertemu dengan Kakashi, ia melangkah dengan pasti ke arah meja Naruto.

Kakashi terdiam melihat tingkah Echo. Dalam hati Kakashi berharap dengan begini Naruto, murid sekaligus anak dari orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri, dapat meraih kehangatannya yang sempat menghilang bersama perginya Hinata.

Kring... kring... kring...

Mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi, Kakashi pun pergi. Sontak seluruh kelas menjadi gaduh. Terutama fans girl Naruto dan cowok-cowok yang ingin kenalan dengan Hinata.

Meskipun Naruto kesal akan perbuatan teman-temannya ini, ia tetap memasang senyum palsunya. "Err... maaf nona-nona, bisa minggir? Aku ada keperluan diluar." Para fans girl Naruto langsung memberikan jalan pada sang idola. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruto langsung melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Echo yang masih dikerumuni orang-orang.

Naruto POV

"Hosh... hosh... sampai juga." Lalu akupun mengambil tempat untuk berbaring. Perlahan kututup mataku . Angin sepoi yang berdesir dan hangatnya matahari yang kurasakan membuatku hampir tertidur.

"Naru-chan, sedang apa disini?" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. _Hinata..._ saat aku membuka mata, seketika itu juga aku kecewa. Yang nampak dihadapanku sekarang bukanlah Hinata. Melainkan Echo, anak baru itu.

"Naru-chan? Ada apa? Kenapa melamun sih?" Kata sebuh suara memecahkan lamunanku. _Tunggu? Dia memanggilku Naru-chan?_

"ARGH... kau Echo kan? Mengapa memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu sih?" Seruku kesal.

Tanpa diduga wajahnya bersemu merah. Bukan seperti blushing karena malu seperti saat dikelas tadi, tetapi blushing karena semangat. Membuatnya lebih manis dan hidup dibanding tadi.

"Soalnya kamu manis sih." Kata Echo tersenyum. "Apalagi saat menyanyi suaramu bagus..." Belum selesai mendengarkan perkataan Echo, aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Entah mengapa, padahal dari dulu aku selalu menjaga sikapku agar terlihat riang didepan teman-teman. Namun didepan dia aku tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan kesalku.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan kecil yang lembut memegang erat tanganku. Saat berbalik kutatap mata Echo yang berwarna putih yang mampu mencerminkan warna mata biruku. Persis seperti iris mata seseorang yang telah menutup untuk selamanya.

"Naru-chan, kenapa tidak mau bernyanyi lagi sih? Apa karena temanmu yang bernama Hinata itu?" Jleb... tepat sasaran.

Kupasang senyum palsu yang sudah kuberikan pada orang-orang yang bertanya hal yang sama padaku. lalu dengan jawaban yang selalu sama, akupun menjawab. "Tidak begitu. Aku cuma tidak punya band untuk ikut audisi lagi. Sekarang berbeda dengan dua tahun lalu. Kami harus punya band untuk ikut audisi."

Terlihat raut kecewa diwajahnya. Bagus sekarang ia pasti menyerah.

"Baiklah... Tinggal mengumpulkan personilnya kan? Kalau begitu akan ku bantu." Seru Echo bersemangat. Lalu melesat pergi. Saat tiba didepan pintu, Echo berbalik ke arahku. "Kau masih belum percaya padaku ya Naru? Tapi tidak apa. Aku pasti akan terus menunggu jawaban sebenarnya dari pertanyaanku itu."

Entah mengapa, aku merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri saat membohongi Echo. Tanpa kusadari Echo telah pergi tanpa sempat kucegah.

_Gawat _lalu akupun pergi mengejar Echo.

End Naruto POV

_Urgh... dimana anak itu pergi! _Iner Naruto sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya.

"BENARKAH!" Suara teriakan seorang pemuda mengagetkan Naruto. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari kelasnya. Penasaran, Naruto pun berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

Pemandangan didalamnya membuat Naruto tercengang. Ucihiha Sasuke, seorang pria yang dikagumi oleh hampir seluruh wanita disekolah ini karena wajahnya yang tampan, kepintaran, dan kekayaannya. Bahkan sikap stoiknya pun menjadi nilai plus dimata para wanita. Ternyata adalah sumber dari suara teriakan tadi. Untungnya kelas sedang sepi, hanya ada Echo dan Naruto. Seandainya saja Naruto membawa kamera, pastinya ini akan menjadi adengan yang bagus.

"Be, benar Sasuke-kun." Kata Echo. "Itu dia dibelakang mu."

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari. Soalnya dulu ia pernah menggores mobil Ucihiha bungsu ini. Semenjak itu, ia berusaha lari dari Sasuke. Sayang... niatnya harus diurungkan begitu merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram pundaknya.

Dengan gaya patah-patah, Naruto menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya senyum evil mengembang di wajah stoik si pantat bebek ini.

"Nah... Naruto bukankah sebaiknya kita duduk dulu?" Tawar Sasuke dengan senyum lembut *?* namun beraura setan mengelilinginya.

_Kami-sama help me..._ pinta Naruto dalam hati. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Naruto tiba dalam posisi duduk di sebuah kursi dan menghadap Sasuke dan Echo. "Naruto benarkah kau bisa menyanyi?" Tanya Sasuke langsung to the poin. Sedangkan Naruto yang mencoba mengdeatglare Echo *yang gagal dengan suksesnya* hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Kalau begitu sekarang coba kau menyanyi."

"Heee... tapi akukan sudah lama tidak menyanyi."

"Lalukan saja!" Daripada harus menghadapi Sasuke yang teringat 'masalah kecil'nya dengan Naruto, akhirnya Naruto pun menghela nafas tanda menyerah.

_Sanzan sora wo nottotte  
Gangan hoshi ni nokkatte  
Kaidan ketteagttekou!  
Dame nara dame da sore de honmou?  
Nanka maipeesu sou ne maineemu  
Maji kattari toki ni kattari  
Mada shimijimi sunna ikiiki  
Kibikibi ike misero iji_

Naruto yang awalnya ogah-ogahan, mulai terbawa lagu yang dialunkannya. Matanya mulai menutup seiring keinginannya yang membesar untuk membiarkan indra lain berkonsentrasi menikmati musik.

_Naitemo warattemo toki ha tomattekunnai daro  
Nakushite te ni irete naa motomoto zero da ze icchou doudai?_

_Dandan hare wataru ashita ga aru akirame nantenai ze  
Minmin semishigure kikoeru ne minna no natsu da ze_

Gerakan tubuh Naruto makin menyatu dengan musik. Dalam sekejap, rasa terpaksa yang tadi menghampirinya lenyap sudah. Yang ada hanya musik yang tengah ia lantunkan.

_Ah! Ah! Yume ni mukatte Ah! Ah! Kunshou wakeatte  
Ah! Ah! Kurushikanai ze! Nanbaawan mezashi hashitte  
Ah! Ah! Ame no hi datte Ah! Ah! Kanjiaitai ze  
Ah! Ah! Ashita myougonichi kinou kyou nandakanda maiuei_

"Cukup." Naruto yang keasikan menyanyi lagu eyeshield 21 yang notabene anime kesukaannya, langsung terhenti begitu mendengar perintah Sasuke. Kesal karena dihentikan begitu saja, Naruto langsung membuka matanya yang rencananya akan dipakai untuk melihat *baca: mendeathglare* Sasuke dan Echo langsung tertegun melihat ternyata bukan hanya Echo dan Sasuke yang melihatnya, namun seluruh kelas ternyata melihatnya menyanyi.

"KYAAA... Naruto-kun keren sekali!" Suara teriakan salah satu fans girl Naruto telah memecah keheningan canggung. Kelas langsung ribut ada yang meminta tanda tangan, foto bersama, atau sekedar teriak-teriak gaje.

"Ternyata pilihanmu tepat sekali Echo." Puji Sasuke meskipun tetap dengan nada datarnya. Sedangkan Echo hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian datar dari Sasuke.

_Urg... kenapa orang-orang ini. Kayak tidak pernah melihat orang menyanyi_ pikir Naruto kesal. Namun seperti kebiasaannya, ia tetap menyuguhkan senyumannya meskipun terasa dingin.

"Bagus. Kau diterima Naruto." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Membuat konsentrasi Naruto kembali ke Sasuke.

_Diterima? _Batin Naruto. _"_Echo jelaskan ini." Naruto tahu, pasti teman barunya ini yang membawanya dalam masalah ini.

"Umm... itu..." Echo nyengir gugup.

Melihat hal ini membuat Sasuke tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menaikan alis heran. "Apa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengajukan dirimu untuk ikut bandku-"

Proses loading...

"APA!" Teriak Naruto, bahkan sampai dapat membangunkan Shikamaru yang sedang asik tertidur *WUOH... keajaiban dunia! (digeplak)*

"Bukannya Naru-chan sendiri yang bilang kalau penyebab ia tak mau menyanyi karena tidak punya band?" Kata Echo *pura-pura* polos. Naruto yang teringat kata-katanya hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimanapun menarik kembali kata-kata yang sudah dikeluarkannya adalah hal yang tabu bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Oke kalau begini masalah sudah beres tinggal-"

"SASUKE!" Tiba-tiba kemunculan seorang cowok berambut coklat tua memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Hah... Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga!

Mungkin chap ini akan menjadi chap terakhir yang aku pos sebelum berangkat...

Untuk para readers yang sudah membaca bahkan mereview fic air yang gak jelas ini saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya *Terharu*


	3. Chapter 3

"SASUKE!" Teriak seorang cowok berambut coklat. Tersirat kepanikan diwajahnya yang berhiaskan tanda segitiga dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Woy pelankan dikit napa tuh suara." gerutu Sasuke.

"Itu gak penting. Ada yang lebih-" kata-kata si cowok tiba-tiba berhenti. Ketika ia melihat Echo, wajahnya yang penuh kepanikan berubah menjadi penuh senyuman.

"Hei Sasuke siapa gadis manis ini?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menjabat tangan Echo.

"Hai gadis manis siapa namamu?"*Untuk apa ia bertanya dengan Sasuke?*

"Ha, hai namaku Echo... aku murid baru disini" jawab Echo sambil berblushing ria. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah temannya yang memang terkenal playboy. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang langsung menepis tangan pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau menanyakan nama orang, bukankah sebaiknya kau memberitahu namamu dulu?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh senyuman mematikan.

Melihat ini para fans Naruto langsung menatap sinis Echo. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto belum pernah terlihat seheroik itu pada seorangpun. Dan dalam hal ini ia melindungi seorang wanita yang bahkan baru dikenalnya tadi pagi. Sedangkan yang lainnya menonton dengan penuh minat, menunggu reaksi sang raja playboy yang tak lain tak bukan adalah cowok itu.

Bukannya terlihat marah ataupun kesal, Kiba malah menyunggingkan senyum. "Oke, oke Naru-chan gak usah kesal gitu dong." "Grr... harus kubilang berapa kali sih Kiba? jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu!" geram Naruto kesal. Kiba tertawa melihat reaksi teman kecilnya itu. Sambil melirik Echo Kiba berkata "Naru, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" melihat keseriusan diwajah Kiba, Naruto menurut saja saat akan diseret keluar kelas.

Sayang belum sempat Kiba menyeret Naruto keluar, mereka disela lagi oleh kedatangan Kakashi. Kiba yang tidak mengikuti kelas sebelumnya langsung berkeringat dingin.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kiba berbalik mengambil ancang-ancang melarikan diri. Sayang, Kiba lupa bahwa Kakashi adalah penanggung jawab sekaligus pelatih ekskul bela diri. Hasilnya? Kiba tertangkap bahkan sebelum bisa melangkah selangkah pun.

"Berdiri didepan Kiba. Aku akan mengurus beberapa hal sebelum mengurusmu." Kata guru berambut silver itu singkat. Mau tak mau, Kiba harus rela diseret ke depan kelas sebelum menerima eksekusinya*?*.

Setelah itu, Kakashi pun memulai penyampaiannya, "Anak-anak hari ini akan ada rapat guru, jadi hari ini kalian boleh pulang cepat." Teriakan senang menggelegar dari kelas XII A. Setelah para murid cukup tenang, Kakashipun mengundurkan diri. tentu saja tidak lupa membawa Kiba yang sempat berteriak pada Sasuke dkk untuk pergi duluan saja ke tempat 'orang itu'. Tentu saja diiringi sweeddroped dari mereka semua.

Setelah Kiba tak terlihat lagi akibat diseret Kakashi pergi ke tempat eksekusi*?* bagi Kiba, Sasuke pun menghampiri kedua temannya. "Oi, ayo ikut aku. Kita harus cepat. Jangan sampai orang itu pergi." lalu tanpa memastikan Naruto dan Echo mengikutinya, Sasuke berjalan pergi ke luar kelas.

"Hei Teme, kita mau kemana?" kemarahan Sasuke langsung membumbung mendengar panggilan sayang*?* dari teman sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Tak usah banyak tanya Dobe. Walau kujelaskan kau tak akan mengerti." Kata Sasuke kentus. Tentu saja, hal ini membuat kemarahan pemuda blonde kita juga mulai memanas. Hampir saja perang keseribu kalinya terjadi diantara si kuning dan si biru jika saja Echo tidak melerai.

"Sa, Sasuke apa tidak sebaiknya kau menjelaskannya pada kami? Bukankah aneh kalau kami mengikutimu tanpa tau ke mana kami pergi?"

"Benar juga katamu. Kita akan pergi ke kelas Uzumaki Deidara..." "UAPAAA!" teriakan Naruto membuat kedua orang disampingnya melangkah menjauh. Yah jika masih ingin mempunyai telinga yang sehat, menjauhlah saat Naruto berteriak.

"Dobe pelankan sedikit suaramu" jitakan Sasuke berhasil membuat benjol berwarna merah yang kontras dengan rambut kuning Naruto.

"Urg... Teme! Tentu saja aku kaget. Untuk apa kau mau bertemu Dei-nii?" Deidara adalah saudara sepupu Naruto. Ia memang sudah jarang bertemu dangan sepupunya yang satu ini. "Apa kau tak pernah mendengar kalau sepupumu itu baru-baru ini memenangi kontes drumer sekota Konoha?" tanya Sasuke heran. Sedangkan Naruto menggeleng pelan. Bukan salah Deidara tidak memberitahunnya kabar baik itu. setelah kematian Hinata, Naruto menarik diri dari dunia musik. Bahkan mendengar kabar, atau lagu-lagu terbaru saja ia sudah enggan. Ia mendengar musik juga hanya saat menonton anime, atau kalau ada orang yang memutar musik saat berada didekatnya.

Kebingungan terpeta jelas diwajah Ucihiha yang satu ini. Tapi ia tahu kalau lebih baik ia tak bertanya. Nanti ia bisa mencari tahu itu nanti. Sekarang lebih baik memikirkan cara membujuk Deidara agar mau ikut bandnya.

Rupanya Echo telah menangkap kegelisahan yang telah menggantikan ekspresi kebingungan diwajah Sasuke. "Err, Sasuke apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Naruto yang rupanya juga menyadarinya ikut mengangguk. Tanda bahwa ia juga ingin mengetahuinya.

"Deidara itu telah mendapat tawaran bergabung dalam band oleh banyak band yang akan mengikuti audisi yang akan diadakan sebulan lagi. Apa lagi audisi ini penting, karena kalau menang kita akan mendapatkan biyaya siswa ke luar negeri. Bahkan mendapat tawaran yang akan membuat kita mendapat kesempatan emas untuk masuk didunia musik. Tentu saja kemampuan Deidara pasti menjadi daya tarik banyak band untuk menjadikannya anggota. Hanya saja dia tidak pernah mau saat diajak masuk band. Bahkan orang yang memaksanya bakallan dapat bogem mentah darinya..." mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sasuke Ucihiha yang terkenal stoik, pasti membuat Echo dan Naruto cengo. Apalagi isinya tentang Deidara yang sangar padahal sejauh ingatan Naruto, Deidara merupakan orang yang lembut.

"Sampai kapan kau mau melamun Dobe? Ayo cepat!" bentakan Sasuke berhasil membawa Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata. Lalu merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas Deidara. Untunglah dewi fortuna sedang menyertai mereka. Mereka tiba bertepatan dengan bubarnya kelas Deidara.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Deidara pun muncul. "DE- umph" Sasuke langsung membekap Naruto dan menyeret Echo dan Naruto kebalik tombok.

"Baka! Kenapa kau menarikku? Padahal Dei-nii sudah didepan mata." Gerutu Naruto. "Bodoh, kau tahukan Deidara itu sudah menolak banyak permintaan dari band-band lain? Menurutmu apa yang akan membuatnya mau ikut band kita?" perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam. Dia tahu benar kalau Deidara bukan orang yang mudah berubah pendiriannya. Bahkan pada sepupunya sendiri.

"Sudah mengerti?" Naruto dan Echo mengangguk bersamaan. "Bagus. Ayo cepat, nanti dia menghilang." lalu merekapun mengikuti*baca: menguntit* Deidara.

Ketika tiba dipersimpangan jalan, Deidara mengambil jalan yang bertolak belakang dengan jalan menuju rumahnya. Tanpa perlu banyak bicara, mereka mengikuti Deidara dengan susah payah akibat banyaknya orang yang sedang berbelanja. Memang itu adalah daerah perbelanjaan.

Setelah agak lama berjalan, mereka tiba dikaki bukit. Tanpa ragu, Deidara menaiki bukit. Makin lama, daerah disekitar mereka makin sepi. Tiba-tiba Deidara berhenti berjalan. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto dan yang lain langsung kelabakan mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Tak usah sembunyi lagi. Aku sudah tahu kalian mengikutiku sejak tadi." Kata Deidara bahkan tanpa menghadap pada mereka.

"Cih, sudah ketahuan ya." Sasuke melangkah keluar, diikuti Echo dan Naruto. " Ya, kami memang ada perlu denganmu. Jadi terus bersembunyipun percuma."

Lalu Deidara berbalik. Begitu melihat Naruto ia terbelak kaget. "Naru-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" senyuman hangat yang langkah yang dipertontonkannya karena bertemu dengan Deidara, sepupunya yang sudah lama tak bertemu tergantikan dengan alis yang hampir bertaut mendengar panggilan Deidara padanya.

"Dei-nii! Harus berapa kali ku bilang supaya jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-chan' hah?" seru Naruto marah. Sebelum Deidara menimpali Naruto langsung menyela. "Dan jangan bilang karena kalau memanggilku begitu akan terdengar lebih manis. Aku tidak manis! Itu hanya alasan aneh buatan Hi-" tiba-tiba perkataan Naruto terputus. Lidahnya menjadi kelu begitu akan mengucapkan nama sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Sontak atmosfer disekitar mereka yang tadinya hangat, perlahan berubah menjadi dingin.

Bermaksud mencairkan suasana, Sasuke kembali angkat bicara. "Deidara, apa kau mau ikut band kami?" namun seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, Sasuke tidak punya sense untuk mencairkan suasana. Malah menjadikan suasana semakin dingin.

"Cih, kalian tidak pantang menyerah ya..." Deidara menghela nafas berat. "Kalau kau memang kalian serius, apa bukti kalau kalian tak seperti orang-orang berengsek itu?" mata biru Deidara menyiratkan luka hati yang mendalam. Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Deidara.

"Maksud Deidara-senpai apa?" tanya Echo. Deidara yang awalnya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis yang satu ini, terbelak kaget begitu melihatnya. _Tak mungkin..._ iner Deidara diliriknya Naruto yang sedang menatap Echo. Mata biru Naruto memancarkan kilat aneh yang hanya dilihat Deidara saat Naruto sedang memandang Hinata. _Mungkin dia tidak hanya mirip..._

"Dulu aku juga seperti kalian. Punya band dan bermimpi untuk memenangkan kontes. Ah, bukan. Kami bermimpi menjadi sukses." Deidara menatap mereka dengan pandangan menerawang. "Tapi mimpi dan janji seperti itu bisa saja dengan gampang dilanggar."

Flash Back

Deidara POV

"Deidara! Ada telfon." seru kaa-san memanggilku. Buru-buru kuambil keringkan rambutku yang lumayan panjang. Lalu akupun mengambil telfon yang diberikan kaa-san.

"Halo"

"Khu khu khu... akhirnya kau mengangkat telphone ini juga..." terdengar suara seorang lelaki diujung telfon.

"Hei siapa ini un?" tanya ku heran. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini, tapi dimana?

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Tapi lebih baik kau lihatlah band yang kau bangga-banggakan itu. Aku khawatir mereka tak seperti yang kau kenal." Kata lelaki misterius itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu un?" aku jadi semakin bingung dengan lelaki yang sedang bicara ini.

"Khu khu... nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri." dengan kalimat yang menggantung itu, sang lelaki misterius itu menutup telphone.

"Cih, orang aneh un." meski berkata begitu, Deidara tak bisa menyangkal ada perasaan tidak enak yang melingkupi hatinya.

End Deidara POV

Keesokan harinya...

"Ohayou minna!" seru Deidara bersemangat. Ia tidak sabar lagi untuk berlatih bersama teman-temannya. Tapi...

"Hei kenapa kalian terlihat murung un?" tanya Deidara begitu melihat wajah teman-temannya yang tertunduk lesu mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar.

Mendengar Deidara memasuki ruangan, sontak ketiga teman Deidara tersentak kaget. Membuat rasa penasaran Deidara berambah.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Seperti dunia akan runtuh un?"

"Dunia memang akan runtuh Dei..." kata pemuda bertubuh mungil berambut merah.

"Tapi bukan untuk kami" timpal seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang serasi dengan kedua mata onixnya. Tampak jelas raut kesedihan diwajah kedua pemuda itu, seakan mereka sedang melihat kehancuran seorang teman.

"Hei, hei apa yang kalian bicarakan sih un?" jelas saja Deidara panik. Bahkan temannya, Sai. Orang yang paling sering tersenyum menampakan wajah seakan sedang melihat kehancurannya.

Namun yang dapat dilakukan kedua pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Sasori dan Sai itu hanya memandangi Deidara.

Mereka bertiga tidak sadar bahwa seseorang diruangan itu sedang merasa dicuekin. "Oi kalau kalian tidak bisa menjelaskan, biar aku yang jelaskan." sahut seorang pemuda bertopeng lolipop *?* dengan gaya bicaranya yang *sok* kekanak-kanakan.

"Dei mereka ingin keluar dari band kita." dengan santai, pemuda pemilik topeng tak bermutu *digeplak* membeberkan kenyataan. Sangan berbeda jauh dengan ketiga pemuda dihadapannya. Sai dan Sasori langsung pucat. Mereka tak menyangka, Tobi pemuda bertopeng itu dengan sebegitu gampangnya memberitahukan itu pada Deidara.

"Kenapa..." tersirat kekecewaan dari Deidara, meskipun ia sedang menunduk tak menampakan wajahnya. "Sudahlah. Kalau kalian memang menginginkannya aku tak akan melarang." Tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada ketiga temannya, Deidara melangkah pergi.

End Flash Back

"Tunggu dulu Dei-nii. Mungkin saja mereka begitu, tapi kami tidak seperti mereka tau." Seru Naruto kesal dengan pandangan Deidara yang menyamakan mereka.

"Huh, mereka juga pernah berkata seperti itu. Menjanjikan janji-janji palsu! Jujur saja aku tidak keberatan kalau mereka mau berhenti, tapi kenapa tidak dari awal saja? Aku benci pembohong. Kalau kalian memang tidak seperti mereka mana buktinya?" bentak Deidara.

"Kalau memang kau mau bukti, ikutlah dengan band kami. Kalau memang menurutmu band kami tidak seperti harapanmu, kami tak keberatan kau keluar."

"Ta, tapi Sasuke bukankah Deidara adalah harapan akhir kita?" tanya Echo. Ia tak habis pikir dengan pemuda biru disampingnya.

Dengan datar Sasuke menjawab. "Aku tidak butuh personil yag dipaksakan keberadaannya."

Mendengar itu, Deidara menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Ok kalau itu maumu Uchiha. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Sasuke. Sekarang kau sudah masuk band kami meskipun secara tidak resmi. Sekarang kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan nama belakangku. Jika kau sudah mengambil keputusan, pergilah keruang musik besok sepulang sekolah." Lalu Sasuke pun melangkah pergi, diikuti kedua temannya. Meninggalkan Deidara yang entah sejak kapan termenung sendirian.

To Be Continue

HUOOOO! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Oke, oke, saya tahu saya benar-benar telat mengapdate fic ini. Tapi entah mengapa virus-virus WB selalu menggangguku saat menulis.

Mana banyak PR, belum lagi ulangan yang ngantri satu-satu *emang pembagian BLT?*

Ok yang penting sudah update. Mulai chap depan Air usahakan alurnya lebih cepat. Meskipun untuk menunggu chap depan para readers harus nunggu sampai berlumut *ditimpuk batu*

Nah ini balesan reveuw untuk chap kemarin soalnya meles bales revieuw lewat pesan.

Riztichimaru, Akinari dan Namikaze:

Ini udah update kan? :D

ZephyrAmfoter:

Err, gimana ya? Em bisa dibilang kecerobohan penulis *bilang saja tidak bikin nama panjangnya Echo*

Chido Rokuro dan zzz:

Thank you very mach untuk sarannya Chido-san, zzz-san *boleh panggil gitu?* bagian itu emang benar-banar kesalahan yang lumayan fatal, nanti air perbaiki.

Tamaru ariki:

Ah... iya, ya lupa nulis TBC... terima kasih sarannya ya Tamaru-san *boleh panggil gitu?*

HinamE hiMe cHan dan Solid Gears:

Hina-chan lihat saja nanti perkembangannya. Dan memang setelah dipikir-pikir emang jauh banget ya perbedaannya Hinata sama Echo Solid-san.

Hah.. akhirnya selesai juga bales revieuw nya. Ok akhir kata

REVIEUW


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayou minna!

Setelah hiatus panjang, Air berhasil mengupload fic yang gaje dan enjel *?* ini.

Oke tidak usah bertele-tele. Langsung saja...

CEK IT OUT!

"AYO LATIHAN!"

"OKEEE..."

Teriakan yang bersemangat datang dari band kesayangan kita ini. Tentu saja minus Sasuke dan Naruto dan plus Deidara yang baru bergabung.

"Oi, jangan teriak-teriak kenapa sih?" tegur Sasuke kesal. Bisa-bisa tensinya bisa naik kalau mereka bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini terus.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, ini latihan pertama kita. Wajarkan kalau mereka bersemangat." Ujar Naruto dengan gaya yang oh... so mature. Oke mungkin gaya Naruto yang dewasa ini tidak membuat Sasuke sama terganggunya dengan yang diperbuat teman-teman se-bandnya tapi justru lebih terganggu. Sasuke bukan orang yang bodoh. Dia bisa melihat jelas sikap Naruto ini bukanlah sifat aslinya.

"Sas? Oi SAS!"

Buak!

Dan terciptalah sebuah benjolan manis dikepala sang Inuzuka Kiba.

"Sakit bodoh!" keluh kiba sambil memegangi benjolan yang bertengger manis dikepalanya.

Dan tentu saja cuma satu kata yang sangat pas untuk sipakai sang rambut raven untuk membalas perkataan si dogy boy. "Hn" sungguh kata yang spektakuler saudara-saudara*dokemplang gara-gara kebanyakan ngomong*

Malas mengurusi Kiba yang masih menggerutu padanya, Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar. "Hei, kami mau beli peralatan dulu." Mendengar itu Kiba langsung bangkit. Yah, mumpung tidak ada Sasuke mungkin sedikit menggoda Echo pasti bakal menyenangkan.

Sebelum sampai di pintu, Sasuke langsung berbalik. "Dan kau Kiba, jangan coba-coba mendekati Echo!"dan berlalulah sang Uchiha meninggalkan aura-aura gelap yang seakan sengaja ditinggalkan untuk mengawasi sang Inuzuka. Dan tentu saja membuat semuanya _sweetdrop_ minus Echo.

"Hei Echo, apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai dia seprotektif itu padamu?" tanya Kiba dengan penuh keheranan dan hanya dibalas oleh tawa kecil oleh Echo.

"Oi teme, pelan-pelan. Berat tau!" omel Naruto. Bayangkan saja, masa dari toko dia harus bolak-balik membawa peralatan band seberat ini. Oke, mungkin barang-barang ini memang akan dibawa ke sekolah menggunakan mobil. Tapi kalau jarak mobil dan toko sejauh 10 meter, siapa juga yang tidak capek?

"Jangan cengeng, ini alat terakhir." Dengan cuek Sasuke menaruh alat terakhir di mobil openkap #apa tulisannya benar?# yang mereka pinjam dari sekolah. "Cepat masuk, mereka pasti sudah lama menunggu."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto teringat sesuatu. Setahunya, Sasuke itu makhluk dingin kalau didepan wanita. Bahkan sudah banyak wanita yang dibuat patah hati olehnya dan tiba-tiba, Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi over protektif pada Echo, wanita yang bahkan baru dikenalnya. Tentu saja hal ini sukses membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Tanya tidak ya?" gumam Naruto.

"Tanya apa?"

"Huwaaa... Sasuke, jangan mengagetkanku!" wajar saja Naruto kaget Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Hn... kau penasaran ya kenapa aku perhatian sekali pada Echo?"

"Iya... hei kenapa kau tau?" tanya Naruto penasaran kenapa Sasuke bisa menebak pikirannya dengan mudah.

"Terlihat tau dari raut wajahmu. Dasar baka." jawab Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan datar.

" Kalau kau tidak mau beri tau ya sudah..." geram Naruto kesal, sebelum Naruto melangkah menjauh Sasuke mencengkram tangan Naruto.

"Echo bukanlah Echo..." dan ucapan Sasuke barhasil membuat mata Naruto terbelak.

"A, apa maksudmu?"

"Dasar baka! Apa kau tidak perhatikan? Echo sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia seperti melakukan segala hal dengan ceria, seperti tidak ada beban. Dan justru membuat sifatnya itu seperti dipaksakan. Bukannya kau yang dekat dengannya? Kenapa malah kau tidak menyadarinya!" baru pertama kali dalam hidup Naruto melihat Sasuke semarah ini. Tapi yang membuat Naruto bertambah syok adalah kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya...

"Dan sepertinya dia melakukan itu demi dirimu. Aku memang tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti pengalaman burukmu itu, tapi aku tidak ingin melihat kejadian yang menimpa adikku, Azaela juga terulang pada Echo. Jadi tolong pikirkan sekelilingmu, masih banyak orang yang sayang padamu." Dan setelah perkataan itu Sasuke berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecambuk saling bertentangan.

"Huah..." Naruto menghempaskan diri ke kasurnya yang berwarna orange, sangat sesuai dengan imagenya. Bahkan jika seseorang masuk ke kamar ini matanya mungkin akan mengalami gangguan pengelihatan saking bercahayanya ruangan orange ini *?*

Naruto masih kepikiran tentang perkataan Sasuke. Apa benar semua yang dikatakan Sasuke kalau Echo mengubah kepribadiannya demi dia? Mana mungkin kan? Kenal saja baru beberapa hari yang lalu, masa dia sebegitunya mau membantunya?

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di benak Naruto. Pusing, diapun bangkit berdiri. Seakan dapat melangkah sendiri tanpa perintah, kaki Naruto mulai melangkah. Seakan tau ke mana tuannya ingin pergi. Bukan, bukan telah tau tapi telah terlatih. Disaat kebingungan, hanya satu tempat tujuan Naruto untuk pergi. Tempat pertama bertemunya dia dengan sang pujaan hati...

_Atap apartemen..._

"Oke teman-teman, hari ini cukup. Besok kita lanjutkan." Kata Sasuke membuat Naruto dkk mulai bersiap-siap pulang. Sudah seminggu semenjak insiden Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke terlihat biasa-biasa saja, sedangkan Naruto meskipun terlihat tenang sejujurnya dia menjadi sangat penasaran dengan kebenaran pernyataan Sasuke.

"Nar? Naru? NARU!"

Sebuah suara mengganggu Naruto yang sedang termenung. Ditatapnya sumber suara yang telah mengganggu lamunannya.

"Ada apa Hi- ah, maksudku Echo?" _gawat! Keceplosan!_ Pikir Naruto

"Hi? Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba keheranan, sedangkan Echo justru datar-datar saja seakan Naruto tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan? Sudah bilang sama Naruto?" tanya Deidara yang masuk ke ruang musik diikuti Sasuke, mereka baru saja ke tempat penyimpanan alat.

"Eh? Bilang apa?" mendapat pengalihan perhatian yang bagus Naruto langsung megalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ini" Echo menyerahkan sepucuk surat untuk Naruto. "Ada orang yang menaruhnya di lokermu. Tapi kelihatannya dia terlalu terburu-buru sampai suratnya bisa jatuh saat Deidara-san terpeleset dan menubruk lokermu."

Penasaran, Narutopun membuka suratnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia langsung berbalik dan mengambil tasnya lalu dengan terburu-buru berbalik pergi.

"AKU DULUAN YA!" teriak Naruto sambil berlalu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Deidara keheranan. Sayang, ketiga orang yang ditanyanya hanya dapat menaikan bahu tanda tak mengerti...

Naruto POV

_Sial! Lima menit lagi!_ Batinku panik sembari melihat jam orange yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kananku.

Ah, kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku berlarian tidak jelas seperti ini. Ini karena seseorang yang telah memberiku surat ini. Orang yang sama yang mengancam band Dei-nii dan membuatnya hancur. Penyebab kenapa Hinata menyusulku malam itu dan membuatnya celaka. Penyebab segala kekacauan dalam hidupku...

Brak!

Suara pintu dibuka secara kasar menjadi pengantarku masuk ke dalam tempat ini. Tempat awal segalanya. Atap apartemen.

"Hei Naruto, lama tak bertemu" sapaan yang membuatku bergidik jijik. Sapaan dari seorang penghianat yang bernama...

"Tobi..."

To Be Continued

Wuah, selesai juga. Meskipun pendek dan sangat tidak jelas... D:

Balasan review buat yang tidak login/anonimous:

Zzz:

Tentu alasan mereka keluar pasti ada, tenang saja Zzz-chan. Thanks to review :D

No name:

Thanks to review, tapi lain kali kalau mereview sertakan juga nama yg bisa d gunakan. Oh ya, sebenarnya air mau kasih tau fic ini sudah di post lewat sms tapi kok kayaknya nomor yang kamu kasih tidak berfungsi ya?

Sekali lagi trimakasih sudah mereview

Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang mau baca fic enjel ini.

Kehabisan kata-kata, langsung saja...

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
